Ein Teil meines Herzens
'Ein Teil meines Herzens '''ist die dreizehnte Episode der 4. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Ein überraschender Besuch im "Seattle Grace Hospital": Addison ist wieder da! Die Ärztin kehrt jedoch nur für eine komplizierte Operation zurück und muss feststellen, dass sich einiges seit ihrer Abreise verändert hat: Derek und Meredith haben sich getrennt und Callie und George haben sich scheiden lassen. Izzie ist dagegen ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Georges neue Freunde unter den Anfängern. Außerdem ist Alex' Dauerbesucherin Rebecca schwanger - das behauptet sie zumindest ... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery Gast-Stars * Amy Madigan als Dr. Katharine Wyatt * Elizabeth Reaser als Rebecca Pope * Clea DuVall als Jennifer Robinson * Lauren Stamile als Schwester Rose * Kathleen Rose Perkins als Sarah * Ken Barnett als Freddie * Jason O'Mara als Phillip Robinson Co-Stars * Sam Daly als Will * Meg Cionni als Nikki * John O'Brien als Labortechniker * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Tymberlee Chanel als Anfängerin Claire * Winston Story als Anfänger Leo * Joy Osmanski als Anfängerin Lucy * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Richard Keith als Anfänger Mitch Musik * '''See What You Feel '''von ''Katalyst * 'Money '''von ''Greenskeepers * 'Distance '''von ''Neverending White Lights * 'Five More Minutes '''von ''Meaghan Smith * 'Buildings and Mountains '''von ''Republic Tigers * 'Little Bit of Feel Good '''von Jamie Lidell'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Piece of My Heart ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Erma Franklin. Intro Große Chirurgen werden nicht gemacht, sie werden geboren. Sie werden ausgetragen und aufgezogen und das erfordert Opfer, sehr große Opfer. Aber wenn Blut, Eingeweide und das andere eklige Zeug abgewaschen sind, ist man ein Chirurg geworden und das war es wert. Outro Eine Geburt ist sicher total intensiv und magisch und so weiter, nur der Vorgang selbst, der ist nicht gerade angenehm. Aber er ist auch der Anfang von etwas Unglaublichem, von etwas Neuem, von etwas Unvorhersehbarem, von etwas Wahrem, etwas, dass es wert ist geliebt zu werden, etwas, dass es wert ist vermisst zu werden, etwas, das ein Leben für immer verändern wird. Trivia * Addison kehrt in dieser Episode zurück, seit sie im Finale der 3. Staffel Fast am Ziel zum letzten Mal zu sehen war. In der Zwischenzeit begann die Serie Private Practice, in der Addison einen Neuanfang in Los Angeles wagt. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihr Gast-Auftritt in dieser Episode eingebaut, weil die erste Staffel von Private Practice nur wenige Episoden hatte. Zitate *Meredith: Der erste Tag. Mein klinischer Test. Mein Baby und schon fast erwachsen. *Izzie: Ach, wen kümmert dein klinischer Test oder deine kranken, kranken, totkranken Patienten, die wahrscheinlich sowieso lieber sterben. *Meredith: Reine Eifersucht! *Izzie: Oh jaa. *Cristina: Ist doch was für Anfänger, so 'n klinischer Test. Ich könnte mir auch so 'n klinischen Test ausdenken. *Meredith: Eifersucht! *Cristina: Wäre sowieso egal, weil Hahn es niemals unterschreibt. Die redet nicht mal mit mir. *Izzie: Mit mir hat sie immer gern gesprochen. *Cristina: Wirklich? Worüber? *Izzie: Ihre Hoffnungen, ihre Träume. Wir haben uns gegenseitig die Haare geflochten. *Cristina: Na ja, wenigstens wohn ich nicht in der Klinik. *Izzie: Ich mag die Klinik. Die Klinik ist mein Wohlfühlort. *Cristina: Kannst du deinen Funkelpager dazu benutzen, mir heute Hahns OP zu besorgen? *Meredith: Cristina, ich denk nicht mal an den Funkelpager, weil mein klinischer Test heute anfängt! *Izzie: Funkelpager-Klauer!!! *Cristina: Sehr nett. *Meredith: Okay, ihr solltet mal 'ne Auszeit nehmen und tief in euch hineinschauen. Wenn ihr das tut, wird euch klar werden, dass ihr euch total für mich freut, dass ich den Weg zum medizinischen Ruhm gefunden habe. *Izzie: Also ich freu mich nicht. *Cristina: Geht mir auch so. *Addison: Wissen Sie, ich dachte es würde seltsam sein, wieder hier zu sein, aber ich muss sagen, ich finde es merkwürdig beruhigend, dass sich hier überhaupt nichts verändert hat. Okay, Bailey. In LA sprechen die Leute. Und in Seattle gibt es diese eigenartige Kultur der Sprachlosigkeit, bei der man von mir erwartet, dass ich errate, was die Leute empfinden, durch ein zartes Heben der Augenbrauen oder den Ansatz eines Stirnrunzelns. Ist es denkbar, dass Sie mir doch erzählen, was Sie beschäftigt, Miranda? *Bailey: Also, es hat sich eine Menge verändert, seit Sie weggegangen sind, eine Menge. *Addison: Ach kommen Sie! Nennen Sie mir eine Sache, die sich in diesem Krankenhaus verändert hat. *Bailey: Die Klinik ist neuerdings profitabel. Dr. Webber wurde von seiner Frau verlassen. Derek und Meredith sind kein Paar mehr und ich... *Addison: Ähh Moment, Derek und Meredith sind kein Paar mehr? *Bailey: Ja, ich hab's ja gesagt. Es hat sich Einiges verändert. *Cristina: Sie darf nicht mehr in meine Wohnung kommen. Also keine weiteren Tee-Partys oder Wein-Partys oder was auch immer ihr da macht. *Callie: Was, was meinst du denn damit? *Cristina: Hahn! Sie ist komplett unfair. Sie weigert sich, mich zu unterrichten. Ich hätte in Harvard studieren können oder an der John's Hopkins, ich hätte überall hingehen können und sie will mich nicht unterrichten! *Callie: Okay, Erica kann ausgezeichnet zuhören. Sie ist... Sie wirkt anfangs etwas hart, aber sie hat wirklich ein gutes Herz. Also sag ihr doch einfach, wie du dich fühlst, okay? *Cristina: Ich soll ihr sagen, wie ich mich fühle? Ich kann diesen Frauen-Quatsch nicht. *Cristina: Ich möchte, dass wir uns heute unterhalten. Und zwar deswegen, weil ich gern zuhöre. Und weil ich, ähm, mich für euch interessiere. Und ähh, ich hab 15 Minuten, um eure Gefühle zu erfahren. Also, Alex? Alex, du wirkst abgelenkt. Ich würde sehr gerne hören, ich meine, was du so denkst? *''Alex trinkt seinen Milchshake und reagiert nicht'' *Cristina: Ähhh, Izzie! Deine Gedanken, deine Gefühle! *Izzie: Ehrlich? *Cristina: Aha. *Izzie: Ich mach mir Sorgen um meinen Freund Alex, weil seine namenlose Freundin immer wieder hier auftaucht, wie die Frau aus "Verhängisvoller Affäre". *Alex: Ihr Name ist Rebecca Pope und sie ist nicht meine Freundin. *Izzie: Ach nein? Ihr beide hattet gar keinen Sex? Echt nicht? Vor kurzer Zeit? *Alex: Sie ist verheiratet, okay? Sie hat 'nen Ehemann. *Cristina: Verletzt dich das? Dass sie 'n Mann hat? Ich meine tut es dir weh, dein Herz? *Meredith: Was ist denn in dich gefahren? *Cristina: Ich übe Frauenunterhaltung. *Izzie: Na also. Du hast geloost. Haha, richtig? Hahahaha... Was ist? Der neue Slang, sagt man jetzt so. *George: So wie du das grade gesagt hast, da, da hast du echt geloost! *Izzie: Und wenn schon. Im Gegensatz zu Meredith mit ihren Tests und Petrischalen und Cristina, einer Frau, die üben muss wie ein menschliches Wesen zu reden, liegen mir die Patienten wirklich am Herzen. *Callie: Hat schon mal jemand gedacht, ihr beide seid, ähm na ja, ein Paar? *Meredith: Nein, weil wir die Männer vögeln, wie Nutten auf Tequila. *Cristina: Und dann wollen wir die Typen heiraten oder uns ersäufen. *Callie: Aha. *Izzie: Dr. Montgomery? Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und reden mit meiner Patientin? *Addison: Ich arbeite hier nicht mehr, Stevens. *Izzie: Sie ist schwanger und HIV-positiv und denkt, dass sie jetzt abtreiben muss. *Addison: Muss sie nicht. *Izzie: Ich weiß das, aber die nicht! Und das ist nicht mein Spezialgebiet. *Addison: Ich arbeite hier nicht mehr, Stevens. Wär das so, würde ich im OP stehen, Stunde um Stunde um Stunde. Und wär vielleicht wieder zusammen mit meinem Mann, der anscheinend wieder frei ist. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich das gern sein würde -wieder mit meinem Mann zusammen sein- ich will nur sagen, dass das einfacher war als das komplizierte, freudlose Single-Leben, das ich gerade führe. Was ich gar nicht erzählen wollte, nebenbei gesagt. Was wollte ich sagen? Ich arbeite nicht mehr hier! Und das bedeutet, Sie sollten jetzt ihre Flossen aus der Chipstüte nehmen und sich selbst um Ihre Patienten kümmern. *Izzie: Ohhh, ja aber... *Addison: Sind Sie zu feige? Stevens, was ist passiert? *Izzie: Ich hab öfter verloren. *Addison: Na dann, rappeln Sie sich wieder auf! Los! Was Sie an dieser Welt verändern wollen, müssen Sie selbst tun! *Izzie: Haben Sie grad 'n Ghandi-Zitat gebracht? *Addison: Also, wer ist die neue, geheimnisvolle Frau in Dereks Leben? Wer ist denn die arme McLückenbüßerin? ''Niemand antwortet ''Was? Oh, ist die ganze Mc-Geschichte nicht mehr aktuell? Hier wird sich doch nicht so viel verändert haben! *Bailey: Addison, die Frau, die direkt rechts von Ihnen steht. Die Frau, die Ihnen das Operationsbesteck reicht. *Addison: Hey! *Rose: Hey! Sechs Dates, heftiges Gefummel, klasse Typ. Skalpell! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 4 Episode